Gryffindor at Heart
by MyDefinition
Summary: She was a Gryffindor at heart.


I woke up to the screams of Mistress Karter. Ah, another day of hell. "YOU DARE WAKE UP LATE AGAIN?!' she shrieked as I walked up the stairs from the basement. The children here liked to call it "the dungeon." Oh and I was late? It was 4:00 in the morning, I was on time! I reached the top to find her a bright red color with anger etched onto her face. "What do you have to say?" she asked me, trying to keep her voice calm, though the fury rang out clear. "I'm not late." I told her simply. Her face contorted as she slapped me across the face, causing me to tumble down the 30 stairs I had just climbed up.

This was getting old.

My head was pounding. I got up, now at the bottom of the stairs, brushed myself off, and looked at my new injuries. A couple of already forming bruises, sprained ankle, and a cut on the back of my head. That explained the pounding. I tore a part of my ragged shirt off and tied it around my head, like a bandage. I then walked back up the stairs. Mistress pushed me to the floor. "Get to work." She spat. I took the sponge out of the bucket that was lying next to me and started scrubbing the floor when another girl, Melanie, kneeled down next to me. Melanie was an awfully pretty girl. She had long blonde hair and the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She was also 10 years old, which was 5 years younger than me. "Hi," I whispered to her. "Err-hi, I need your help to escape." She muttered as my expression changed to slightly shocked. I nodded. People came to me for these types of things often, usually because I was the only one brave enough to talk back to Mistress. But hey, if you live with her for 7 years then you get used to it, especially when she has a special loathing against you. She gave me a quick smile and headed back to her corner. My stomach rumbled, well it figured since I hadn't eaten in 2 days.

After the floor scrubbing, I snuck out of the orphanage to find something to eat. As much as I hated doing it, I had to steal. I turned the corner until I spotted the general store. I casually entered, keeping an eye on the owner. I looked around and stalled until he went to go get the newspaper, as usual. I ran to the right aisle and stuffed a couple of bread slices in my shirt so it looked like it was my flesh. I turned and headed for the door, "Oy!" someone called out. I turned around slowly. The owner narrowed his eyes at me. "Where's your mother?" He asked. "Oh, she's right outside! She told me to look inside if I wanted anything, but it looks like I don't." I lied with ease. He grabbed my arm and headed for the telephone. Crap. He was going to call the police. I tried to get out of his grip but he wouldn't let go. At least I'd thought of stealing one of Mistress's coats so I looked acceptable. Within minutes the sheriff walked inside the store. "Thank goodness you're here! This man just grabbed my hand and won't let go of me! My mum is probably worried sick!" I lied again. He narrowed his eyes, quite similarly to the owner. "Go to her then." He ordered. I indignantly removed my arm from the man's grip and walked outside. "Mum? Mum? Oh there you are!" I said as I walked over to a woman in her mid-forties and grabbed a hold of her arm. The sheriff and store owner had apparently followed me out and looked at me suspiciously. "Sorry ma'am, Mr. Smith here though your daughter was causing some trouble." He said. The woman looked at me confusedly,

"Uh…erm-"

"And I was not, thank you very much!" I quickly interrupted as I turned the opposite way, dragging the woman with me. As soon as the two men were out of sight, I let go of her arm and ran into the woods, which I knew so familiarly.

I ran until I reached my favorite spot, deep in the woods. It was majestic. The place had trees around bending in a direction which made it look like a dome. I climbed high up my favorite tree and took out the bread from the coat. Ah, food. I started nibbling the food as I tried to figure out a way to get Melanie out of the orphanage. I didn't know why she wanted to leave; she was pretty and had only been here for a week. I guess she didn't want to end up like me. I looked nothing like Melanie though. I had waist length dark brown hair that faded into a copper/auburn brown color. It was naturally wavy while Melanie's was pin-straight. I also had bright olive green eyes with the most unique splotches of teal/cerulean that contrasted nicely with my dark hair. I had gotten my eyes from my mum. I didn't like stealing, but what was I supposed to do; starve to death? Then the escape plan came to me. I knew the forest better than my home (FYI: which was not my orphanage), If she ran across the river she would reach a field with a trail that led to the next town. After that she could whatever she wanted before Mistress found her.

It was perfect.

I grudgingly walked back and entered the orphanage. Mistress was waiting at the door, a sly smirk plastered on her face. This rarely happened. "You'll get what you deserve for stealing my coat and escaping duties." She spat. After that she did nothing. I wondered why. I took the broom and started sweeping as I made my way over to Melanie. "Ok, tonight we do it. We'll say we are going to the grocery store and then you can leave." I whispered. She nodded her head, "What about you?" she asked, fear evident in her voice. I quietly chuckled, "I think I've had it all." I muttered to her. Melanie gave me a small smile as I looked at the clock, six hours till noon.

The clock struck 12:00pm as I wiped the sweat off my forehead. The orphanage was sparkling clean. I gave Melanie a look as she glanced at me. It was time. I walked over to Mistress who was sitting at her desk. She looked up at me with narrowed her eyes, "What do you want." She said with venom. I smiled kindly at her, "Oh Melanie and I were going to go to the grocery store to stock up. I was just asking for your permission." I told her sweetly. She glanced back at Melanie, who gave Mistress her most persuasive face. Mistress glared at me, "Be back in 10 minutes, or else." I nodded and gestured Melanie to follow me out the door. She let out a breath.

This was easy.

I laughed at her nervousness as I explained the route out of the forest. She nodded intently and listened to me carefully. As we rounded the corner to the river she stopped. "Thank You. And I mean really." She said. I smiled at her and gave her a nod. She took in a breath and crossed the river. After she was on the other side, I waved goodbye to her and she waved back. After I could no longer see her anymore, I turned back towards the orphanage. This was going to be a long day. I opened the door and walked in, Mistress still sitting at her desk. "Where's Melanie?" she spat. "Gone." I answered simply. She got up angrily and tipped her chair back. "GONE? GONE?! YOU BLOODY BITCH, I WILL KILL YOU!" she screeched at me. She walked over to me and then…smiled. Not a kind smile, a _now-you-will-get-what-you-deserve _smile. I looked behind her. It was just my luck, her brother was in town. Mistress threw me down the stairs, _again_, and shut me in a room with him. He was gigantic, like a huge menacing shadow. He picked me up from my collar and threw me to the wall. My head crashed with the stone wall. I coughed and spat out blood. My head was hurting like a million knives just stabbed it. I still got up. "YOU WORTHLESS, PATHETIC, IGGNORANT, UGLY BRAT DARE TO STEAL?!" He screamed as I flinched at his words.

"_Pathetic girl, you're worthless. You caused your mother pain. And she died because of you." I heard my father's voice echo off the walls of his office. "It w-wasn't my fault d-daddy. The m-m-mean truck man c-crashed into u-u-us." I stuttered. It was true. My mum was driving me to get ice-cream, for I had just one the drawing contest in my 2__nd__ grade class. We had stopped at a red light when a car crashed into us from the back, pushing our car into the 'wrong way' lane. The truck was already speeding down and I took just a second. Bang. My mum was dead. His face twisted into revulsion and anger, "You dare give me excuses, you ignorant brat!" he yelled at me as he slapped me with the back of his hand. He beat me until I could no longer stand and then he grabbed me by the arm. My father dragged me to the window and threw me out of it. He didn't open it. We were on the second floor. I screamed as my skin met with the broken glass as I landed on the ground. Crack. My mind went numb as I closed my eyes. I had survived though, my neighbor had called the ambulance when she heard my scream and cry from the office. Then I was sent to the orphanage._

I hadn't even noticed I was lying on the floor as a single tear dripped down my cheek. I looked up, Mistress's brother was gone. I sat up as every part of my body throbbed in pain. I examined my now colorful limbs. They were black and blue with cuts scattered around. More tears fell down my face. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs only to reveal Mistress. "You don't deserve to live here anymore." She yelled. She grabbed me by my hair as I let out a howl of pain. Mistress dragged me up the stairs and dropped me outside the front door. Huh, it was dark outside. She simply smiled before kicking me in the ribs twice, spitting on me, and turning on her heel to go back inside. I was alone. Alone and hurt. My _father_ told me this was going to happen anyways. I stood up as I stifled a scream of agony. I limped down the road and I couldn't hold the sobs in anymore. I was _alone. _After walking aimlessly for a couple of hours, I saw a small girl crying in the corner. I walked slowly to her and knelt down. "What's wrong?" I asked her softly. "I d-don't have a-any flowers to put on my mummy's g-grave." She sobbed. My eyes widened with shock for a second until I replaced my expression with a smile. "I know just what to do." I told her while tilting her chin upwards so she could look at me. I put my empty hand behind my back, flicked it, and my empty hand was suddenly filled with a bouquet of roses. I handed them to her and she smiled at me happily. She muttered a thank you before she ran off with the roses. I was always able to do that, make small things appear out of nowhere. I kept walking until I realized that I walked all the way into mid- London. It made sense, the sun was coming up. My eye-lids were heavy and my head was spinning. I walked into a pub, The Leaky Cauldron, as I staggered towards the seat. All I saw was the face of a very tall man with a beard before I collapsed.


End file.
